Crystalia
Crystalia, also known as the Land of Eternal Winter, is the capital of the Crystalia Empire and the nation of ice. It is the birth nation of Yuki Saizuki and where the Saizuki royal family resides. History Government and Politics Crystalia is an Absolute Monarchy where the head of state (the monarch) holds full control and exercises royal prerogative to everything. There is no independent legislature, and political parties are forbidden. The head of state appoints the Prime Minister who in turn may select and dismiss other members of the cabinet, and allocate posts to members within the government. The prime minister is also the official who is appointed to manage the civil service and execute the directives of the head of the state. Foreign Relations and Military Crystalia is a member and the head nation of the Crystalia Empire. The nation has close economic and military relations with the other members of the Empire. The nation maintains one of the largest military budgets in the world of Ephemera with an estimated average of 400,000 soldiers. Military Branches * Crystalia Ground Defense Force (Army) * Crystalia Maritime Defense Force (Navy) * Crystalia Air Defense Force (Air Force) Military Units * Seven Armies * Three Maritime Districts * Six Air Defense Forces Geography Boundaries Due to Crystalia occupying the majority of Oriens' northern region, its bordering nations include Auqira in the southeast, Galia in the southwest, and Terra directly south from them. Climate Crystalia has relatively cool summers and very cold winters. Temperatures through the summer can range anywhere from 40°F to 60°F while winters range from about 10.4°F to 24.8°F, in both cases depending on elevation and distance from the ocean, though temperatures on the eastern side of the nation tend to be a little warmer than on the western. Unlike the surrounding nations, Crystalia is not affected by the June–July rainy season and the relative lack of humidity and typically warm, rather than hot, summer weather makes its climate an attraction for tourists from other parts of Oriens. In winter, the generally high quality of powder snow and numerous mountains in Crystalia make it a popular region for snow sports and snow festivals and snow resorts. Major Cities and towns *Chrysanthemum City: The capital city and largest city in Crystalia. *Whitebelle City: *Snowdrop City: Economy Education Crystalia is a nation that highly values skill and knowledge and as such the vast majority of people work hard when it comes to their education. Students may begin education as soon as the age of five. Compulsory education in Crystalia comprises elementary, middle school, and High School which together last for twelve years. About 80 percent of high school graduates attend a university, junior college, trade school, or other higher education institution after completing compulsory education. The overall knowledge and skills of Crystalian 15-year-olds are the best on the continent. Transportation Due to the climate of Crystalia, the main source of transportation in the nation are trains. Trains as used for traveling to and from just about everywhere. There are no airports in Crystalia. Luckily this does not come as an inconvenience to people since Crystalian trains tend to transport people just as quickly if not faster than airplanes. If one intends to travel to Crystalia from Aquira, Terra, or Galia they will need either need to take the train or a boat depending on the time of year. Likewise if you intend to leave Crystalia you will only be able to leave using the same methods. While it is possible to go to Crystalia on foot, the harsh climate and terrain makes it significantly more dangerous so it is not advised. Sports Festivals *Chrysanthemum Snow Festival Category:Nations